


Y yo lo Deje, Solo frente al Mar

by Iris (apairofiris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ArgChiWeek2019, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, argchi, argchi week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Martín se va a navegar en un barco mercante, con la idea de juntar dinero durante un año para tener una mejor vida con Manuel al volver. El problema es que no era un barco mercante al que se subió, y también que se demoró más de un año en volver....Lo que salió para el prompt de la argchi week "amor a distancia", luego de escuchar tantas veces Puerto Montt de Los Iracundos durante la semana del 18 sept.





	1. Y un Amor se Quedó, Perdido frente al Mar

Manuel lo ayudó a preparar sus cosas la noche anterior a zarpar. El barco dejaba el humilde puerto bien temprano en la mañana, y ninguno de los dos quería que Martín perdiera su lugar en la tripulación luego de convencerse por última vez que era la decisión correcta. O al menos el rubio estaba convencido de que era la decisión correcta.

\- Después de un año volveré con vos sin falta, no te preocupes más -Comentó en su oído durante la madrugada, cuando todavía faltaban unas horas para que tuviera que aparecer en el muelle. Ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir, así que solo se quedaron abrazados sobre el colchón de paja, con el rubio susurrando consolaciones para el otro hombre.

Manuel solo perdió el control de su angustia por un corto instante cuando el cielo estaba en su punto más oscuro, y en aquel momento en que el resto del pueblo parecía igual de silencioso que ellos, se atrevió a confesarle su miedo de perderlo con esta aventura que iba a perseguir.

\- No quiero ser como las mujeres de los libros que se quedan esperando a un hombre que jamás vuelve.

Manuel mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sus manos apresando las de su novio con fuerza. Sintió la boca de Martín besando con delicadeza el inicio de su cuello en respuesta a sus miedos, y no pasó mucho antes de que el rubio lo acercara con más fuerza hacia su pecho.

\- Solo un año -Volvió a decirle- Un año y juntaré dinero para los dos. Nos casaremos y viviremos bien.

\- Podemos juntar dinero estando los dos aquí.

\- Es un pueblo muy pequeño, Manu, pequeño de tamaño y de recursos -Sintió la frustración del otro en la forma que enterraba el rostro en el colchón. Martín dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó un poco más la cintura del moreno- Vas a estar bien, sos muy listo, no te darás cuenta cuando ya esté de vuelta, solo… -Fue el turno del rubio de confesar su temor más grande-… solo no te olvides de mí.

Manuel no reaccionó ni dijo nada por un instante, pero acabó volteando sobre la cama, un acto algo complicado en el pequeño espacio, para besar suavemente los labios de Martín y enterrar la cara en su cuello.

\- Te escribiré cada mes.

Martín cerró los ojos con alivio, y descansó su nariz sobre el cabello del chico para grabarse su aroma.

\- Gracias, amor.

Al llegar la hora, Martín prefirió despedirse de Manuel antes de llegar al muelle, porque sabía que si miraba su cara mientras el bote se alejaba no iba a ser capaz de continuar con su plan. El joven lo acompañó hasta los locales al inicio del puerto, desde donde luego se iría a su trabajo en la única imprenta del pueblo. Sus besos y despedidas fueron igual de sentidas a las que compartieron mientras seguían acostados en la cama. Manuel se fue antes de que sus paredes terminaran de romperse, y en cuanto el rubio se perdió de su vista unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero se aferró a su chaqueta con fuerza y siguió andando sin detenerse hasta llegar a la imprenta.

Martín subió con otros cinco hombres del pueblo al bote que los llevaría al barco. Dirigiendo la pequeña embarcación estaba el sujeto que lo había reclutado en el bar una semana atrás, se veía un poco más serio ahora sin el trago haciendo efecto en su humor, y respondía de forma un poco esquiva a cada pregunta que le hacían. Finalmente, al acercarse a los roqueríos a un costado de la bahía, el rubio comenzó a divisar el misterioso barco. Luego de observarlo por un instante, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y comenzó a cuestionarse nuevamente si todo este plan realmente tenía sentido. El bote se llenó de un aire tenso cuando el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a notar lo mismo que le estaba causando dudas a Martín.

\- Creo que está de más decirlo, pero si alguno no se dio cuenta ya, no somos un barco mercante tradicional, así que si cualquiera se ha arrepentido de unirse a la tripulación, esta es su oportunidad de nadar de vuelta al muelle.

Un minuto pasó en silencio entre los hombres, en los que nadie parecía querer moverse. Pero pronto ocurrió que uno tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al agua con sus pertenencias, comenzando a nadar rápidamente hacia la boya de los pescadores. Un segundo hombre lo siguió cuando su guía no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo, pero los demás no parecían con menos ganas de embarcarse. Martín estuvo en duda por un mayor tiempo, y su indecisión terminó hablando por él.

Lo que pudieron percibir a la distancia se hacía más claro a medida que seguían acercándose con el bote. El barco era más pequeño que un barco mercante tradicional, debía ser más rápido y con una menor capacidad de carga. Lo más acusador de todo debía ser la cantidad de ventanas para cañones que tenía en los flancos. Esa nave debía usarse para perseguir y atacar, además de transportar.

\- Oh, flaco, en qué me metí… -Murmuró al viento antes de que lanzaran una escalera de cuerdas desde la cubierta.

…

La vida de pirata no iba siendo todo lo que decían. O al menos hasta aquel instante a Martín no le parecía tan memorable o emocionante como las historias predecían.

\- Mejor toca madera, novato, antes de que decidan desmentir tus palabras -Le advirtió su nuevo amigo dentro de la tripulación. Los otros dos hombres del pueblo que subieron junto a él no tardaron mucho en adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero Martín siguió con reparos por un poco más de tiempo. Debió ser por eso que Miguel se compadeció de él y se dedicó a entrenarlo para aguantar los primeros viajes de puerto en puerto.

Miguel Prado era un buen sujeto, un poco descuidado en sus comentarios de vez en cuando, como la vez que le pilló el libro que Manuel forzadamente lo convenció a llevarse con él, a pesar de la aseveración de Martín que Manuel disfrutaría leyéndolo más que él.

\- ¿Sabes leer? -Le preguntó bastante sorprendido, tendido en la hamaca arriba de la del rubio. Cuando Martín lo miró un tanto ofendido por su sorpresa el joven se apresuró en aclarar- Perdón, es que, tú, pueblerino y sin mucho dinero, no creí que fuera tan común para ti.

Martín entonces solo pudo sacar un tanto el pecho y declarar con el orgullo que siempre sentía al decirlo, que una persona muy especial le había enseñado hace varios años.

Fuera de esos lapsus en los que dejaba correr su boca y prejuicios de citadino, Miguel era una gran compañía. Y dentro de lo primero que le aclaró al joven, fue que no eran del todo piratas, y más que nada actuaban como mercenarios en el mar, aceptando trabajos que en ocasiones sí se trataban totalmente de transportar mercancías, pero a veces saqueaban otros barcos a pedido o cuando el capitán lo considerara oportuno.

\- Espero que te manejes con la espada o un fusil, en algún momento lo necesitarás.

Miguel lo miró con una mezcla de lástima y frustración cuando le confesó que lo único que sabía usar era una resortera para cazar conejos.

\- Creo que te enseñaré a disparar cañones, y luego veremos qué hacer con el resto.

Para alivio de ambos, llegaron al próximo puerto sin contratiempos o enfrentamientos con otra tripulación de ningún tipo.

Martín también recibió su primera carta.

Para su gran alivio, el itinerario de los primeros dos meses que le habían comentado al reclutarlo resultó ser mayormente cierto, y al segundo día de descanso en el pueblo costero le avisaron en la posada que tenían una carta para él en la oficina de correos. Su querido Manuel la había escrito al tercer día luego de su partida. En las palabras del mismo joven, “Solo entonces pudo levantar la pluma sin que un desagradable torrente de melancolía lo embargara”. No tenía mucho que contar más que lo “solitario que parecía el lugar si él” y lo “deprimente que era sentarse a la mesa y darse cuenta de que no había nadie con quien conversar” o lo absurdo de que “el colchón de pronto pareciera extrañamente amplio ahora que no debía compartirlo con persona alguna”.

A pesar de llevar lágrimas a sus ojos, disfrutó enormemente las palabras de Manuel. La forma ingeniosa que encontraba de quejarse por todo, y a la vez hacerle saber que se le echaba de menos alegraba la parte de él que se sentía vacía desde que partió.

Miguel se enteró de su carta por el solo hecho de que compartían habitación fuera y dentro del barco.

\- ¿Alguna conquista de tu pueblo te extraña? -Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- El amor de mi vida quiere que me apresure en volver, sí -Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Ah… -Miguel perdió un poco de su aire juguetón, lo que confundió en gran medida a Martín, tanto como para ponerlo a la defensiva.

\- ¿Algún problema? -Cuestionó, sujetando la carta contra su pecho.

\- ¡No, no! -Se apresuro en aclarar su amigo- Solo que… los romances creados antes de un viaje no siempre se conservan hasta el final de este.

\- ¿Ah no? -Martín apretó los bordes del papel con fuerza, cada vez más tenso por aquella conversación.

\- Es que pasan muchas cosas en medio, nuevos lugares, otras personas. Las experiencias cambian tus prioridades, no hay nada que hacer cuando eso pasa.

…

Manuel nunca pensó que detestaría tener tanto tiempo para él solo, pero así era. Volver a casa al final del trabajo no era lo mismo ahora que nadie vivía con él. Ahora que Martín no estaba con él.

Por eso mismo comenzó a hallarse en las más extrañas situaciones; se quedaba charlando con la señora del mercado por una aterradora cantidad de tiempo, aterradora experiencia para la señora, que el primer día parecía asustada de que Manuel quisiera robarle todas las verduras porque el chico simplemente no se iba de su puesto. También aceptó encargarse del catálogo de los libros para la nueva biblioteca que un grupo de mujeres acaudaladas querían construir por el centro del pueblo. Por un lado, quería poner su granito de arena para ayudar a ilustrar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, pero mentiría si no dijera que la razón de mayor peso era que esperaba que tal cantidad de trabajo lo dejara agotado a tal grado que por las próximas semanas no haría más que dormir al volver a su casa.

A pesar de todo eso, no le faltaban las noches de insomnio por el frío que sentía estando en la cama, y era en esos momentos cuando construía las mejores cartas para Martín. Muchas no las pudo escribir antes de olvidarlas al día siguiente, pero había otras que soportaban las horas hasta que pudiera hacerse del papel y tinta sobrante de la imprenta. Aprovechaba los manchones que muchas traían por las fallas de impresión para hacerle burdos dibujos por los costados a su novio, u ordenar las palabras alrededor de ellas como si fueran un río moviéndose entre las montañas.

Le daba vergüenza preguntarle directamente, pero esperaba que a Martín le gustaran sus cartas. En estas le contaba sobre la cantidad de gente que estaba conociendo ahora que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa. Había hecho buenas pintas con la vecina de la esquina, esa que tiempo atrás habrían jurado era una bruja, resulta que solo gustaba de coleccionar especias y adoraba los gatos. También que se había ganado el corazón de la señora de las verduras, porque esta comenzó a regalarle un par de plátanos extra después de decirle que eran los que más le gustaban, o que las damas adineradas parecían encontrar algo interesante en su compañía, porque lo estaban invitando mucho a sus pequeñas tertulias. Mayormente hablaban de libros y hacían tiempo para quejarse de sus esposos, y una para alardear de su inteligencia al haber contraído nupcias con una mujer en vez de quedarse con un hombre testarudo, pero todas le doblaban la edad al menos, así que le aseguró a Martín que no debía preocuparse en que se fijara en alguna.

Enredado en sus palabras también le dejaba claro cuánto seguía extrañándolo a pesar del tiempo, y que aún no podía acostumbrarse a todo el espacio que sobraba en el colchón, por lo que seguía durmiendo en su esquina. O que le faltaba su parloteo incesante llenando el silencio abrumador que lo atacaba en las tardes en que no tenía ningún trabajo extra.

Las cartas de Martín no eran tan largas o abundantes como las suyas, hecho por el que el rubio siempre partía disculpándose por no ser tan bueno escribiendo como era hablando. Martín le contaba de los días viendo solo agua alrededor, lo rara que encontraba la comida que podían preparar en el barco, y lo aliviado que estaba porque un tal Miguel haya decidido hacerse su amigo, porque sin sus consejos y guía seguramente ya lo habrían lanzado por la borda. Y siempre terminaba diciendo cursilerías sobre cómo extrañaba sostenerlo en sus brazos, o sus besos, o sus ojos, e incluso las discusiones tontas que tenían varias veces en el día.

En una memorable ocasión recibió un anillo de hueso tallado que, según lo que contaba Martín, había comprado en una tienda super extraña y exótica, a una mujer mucho más extraña y exótica. Según él, primero vio un muñeco que se le hizo particularmente parecido a Manuel por lo flaco y la expresión seria que tenía en la cara, pero Miguel le explicó las fechorías del vudú y como entraba el muñeco en todo eso, así que solo le compró el anillo luego de asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún tipo de maldición. Puso más abajo que podía decirles a todos que era su anillo de compromiso si le parecía, lo que dejó a Manuel apretando el tonto, pero precioso anillo contra su pecho mientras ocultaba su cara sonrojada contra la almohada. Siendo sinceros, esperó por dos semanas completas a que alguien le preguntara por el anillo solo para contestar, una vez aunque fuera, lo mismo que Martín había sugerido. Su vecina quedó muy impresionada, y algo celosa después de recibir la noticia.

…

Martín debió darle el peso que se merecía a la experiencia de Miguel. Sus palabras se probaron correctas durante el tercer mes en el barco, cuando el capitán vio la oportunidad de quedarse con algo de mercancía extra para comerciar en el siguiente puerto. Le dieron caza a un barco mercante mucho más tosco y lento que ellos, lanzando cañonazos de advertencia a medida que se acercaban. La poca tripulación arriba de la otra nave no los creyó una real amenaza, y usando uno de sus cuatro cañones para responderles, lo que hizo molestar a buena parte de la tripulación.

\- ¡Prepárense para embarcar! -Gritó uno de sus compañeros, al lado del capitán quien en esos momentos manejaba el timón del barco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó Martín, temeroso, y sujetó del brazo a Miguel en cuanto este pasó por su lado- ¿Embarcar? ¿Qué se supone que haga? -Preguntó rápido, mirando con gran nerviosismo como su amigo llevaba una y otra vez su mano a la pequeña espada que llevaba colgada en la cintura.

Miguel no pudo decirle nada antes que alguien más le ordenara ir a ayudar con los cañones para “vaciar la cubierta” antes de abordar. Lo que siguió fue un tiroteo de metralla sobre la otra nave, para la que Martín tuvo un puesto idóneo para observar al estar ayudando a cargar y disparar uno de los tantos cañones. La superficie del barco contrario no estaba bien preparada para soportar fieros ataques sin daños considerables. La tripulación del barco mercante corrió a esconderse bajo cubierta una vez se dieron cuenta que el barco al que se enfrentaban estaba mucho mejor armado que ellos. Martín agradeció cuando por fin les dieron la orden de parar el ataque, ya que el estruendo de los disparos y el choque de los cañones contra la madera le producían un enorme dolor en la cabeza y el estómago.

No lo mandaron al otro barco, por suerte, pero tuvo que quedarse en la cubierta ayudando con las cuerdas de las velas, y a asegurar los arpones y tablas que usaban para abordar la nave rival. Hubo un pequeño contratiempo con algunos hombres que tuvieron la valiente, pero tonta, idea de salir a enfrentarse a los ladrones, pero acabaron en el piso de la nave en pocos minutos. Martín desvió la mirada luego de ver al primer hombre caer al suelo por un golpe de espada, deseando olvidar que Miguel era parte del grupo al que se le había ordenado abordar.

Horas después, cuando ya habían dejado el otro barco atrás y la tripulación bebía en festejo, Martín se atrevió a preguntar si había matado a muchos hombres en su tiempo allí. Miguel confesó que trataba de no hacerlo, solo incapacitando a los que más pudiera, o dejando que sus compañeros más salvajes dieran los golpes finales. Pero también tuvo que aclararle que, si decidía quedarse en el trabajo, probablemente terminaría matando a alguien, lo quisiera o no.

\- Al menos es una buena razón para volver cuando dijiste, no tienes que preocuparte tanto si en verdad no estas hecho para esto, seguramente Manuel te ayudará a olvidarlo.

En su siguiente carta para Manuel omitió aquel incidente, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle si podría perdonarlo si llegara a matar a alguna persona. Manuel le contestó que esperaba que “un acto como ese nunca tuviera que pesar en su conciencia”, pero si era cuestión de vida o muerte, prefería que no “dudara en defenderse por culpa”, y que “hiciera todo lo posible para volver a sus brazos sano y salvo”.

Unas dos semanas luego de recibir esa respuesta tuvo que ponerlo en práctica, cuando tuvieron la mala suerte de atacar una tripulación mejor armada. Lograron salir victoriosos, y Martín solo conservó un corte en su brazo y el susto luego del enfrentamiento. Miguel le dio un golpe en el otro brazo y unas palabras de ánimo, aunque Martín descubrió que la culpa que sentía luego del suceso no fue tan pronunciada ni prolongada como habría esperado.

Quizás era más apto para aquella vida de lo que pensaba, por lo cual sí sintió un mayor grado de culpa.

…

Manuel no pensó que se haría tal nombre con su participación en el asunto de la biblioteca, por lo que le sorprendió mucho cuando tiempo después los comerciantes y barqueros del muelle llegaron preguntando por él a la imprenta. Querían saber si podría ayudarlos a organizar un festival en el puerto, porque habían escuchado que en ciudades más grandes tenían ese tipo de cosas y querían probar suerte. Además, dijeron que en la imprenta podían encargarse de hacer los boletines para el evento, detalle que convenció a su jefe de prestárselo a la gente del muelle por varios días para afinar los detalles.

El joven no creía tener mucho conocimiento en tales temas, siendo que las damas fueron las que mayormente se encargaron de organizar el proyecto de la biblioteca, los fondos y los planos. Pero algo debió quedarle de las conversaciones que las vio tener en las sesiones de trabajo y sus tertulias, porque de pronto comenzó a encontrarle sentido y orden a todo lo que los pescadores y comerciantes necesitaban. Extrañó más que nunca tener a Martín a su lado para que le comunicara sus ideas al resto de la gente, pero se esforzó en sacar voz por si mismo, y se convenció que darle órdenes y hablar con ellos debía ser igual que darle órdenes y hablar con Martín. Lo que no era del todo cierto, pero Manuel fingió hasta que lo logró.

El festival resultó bien, o al menos lo suficiente para dejar contentos a los participantes. Tuvieron un pequeño colapso en la imprenta por un momento, en el que nadie parecía querer ponerse de acuerdo en cómo se debía anunciar tal evento, pero fuera de eso, todos salieron bien parados del suceso, y Manuel volvió a la imprenta con varias palmaditas en la espalda por parte de la gente del muelle.

“Me habría encantado que estuvieras aquí para verlo, creo que nunca vi a la gente tan entusiasmada como la semana antes de que todo empezara”, puso en su carta para Martín, y también añadió un pequeño comentario de cómo esperaba que estuviera orgulloso de él por no haberle saltado encima a nadie a pesar de su frustración algunos días. “Dicen que lo repetirán el próximo año, quizás podamos ir juntos”. Le aseguró que arreglarían las cosas que no resultaron bien para entonces, y que los mercaderes le prometieron descuentos especiales para los dos. “Vieron tu anillo y están convencidos de que nos casaremos en cuanto vuelvas”, se atrevió a poner, luego de largos minutos dudando. “No seré el único triste si me dejas esperando”, fue lo que decidió no incluir, tratando de esconder el miedo latente que solo iba acrecentándose a medida que aumentaba el tiempo desde que Martín se había ido.

Pero se decía a sí mismo que, si llegaba a pasar, un mar de lamentaciones previas no le servirían de nada para reconstruir su dignidad.

…

La primera vez que Martín coqueteó con otra persona se sintió horrible los próximos días. Habían arribado a uno de los puertos favoritos de la tripulación, lleno de bares, burdeles y negocios donde intercambiar sus botines y reabastecerse. Llegaron cargados de bienes por dos atracos exitosos, y cada tripulante obtuvo una buena suma del reparto, por lo que estaban ansiosos por gastarlo. Martín seguía preguntándose si arriesgarse a enviarle dinero a Manuel en una de sus cartas, o seguir desconfiando de la gente del correo, a quienes con suerte les había entregado el anillo escondido entre un montón de hojas de eucalipto.

Al final, Miguel lo había distraído arrastrándolo a uno de los bares a tomar y comer algo más sabroso de lo que tenían disponible en el barco.

\- Pero no quiero beber tanto, Manuel siempre ha tenido más resistencia que yo.

\- Creo que debiste mandarnos a Manuel y tú quedarte en tierra -Le comentó en burla su amigo.

Se toparon con otros de la tripulación en el mismo bar, y junto a otros comensales comenzaron a cantar baladas e historias marinas desconocidas para Martín, pero que escuchó con entusiasmo para después tratar de narrárselas a Manuel.

Mientras más tomaban más bulliciosos eran unos, y más coquetos y atrevidos eran otros. No fue hasta que vio a un par de hombres besándose con algunas de las meseras sobre sus piernas, que Martín comprendió que no era un bar cualquiera al que lo había llevado Miguel. Se removió un poco incómodo entre tantas insinuaciones a su alrededor, y llegó a dar un salto cuando sintió una mano delicada recorriendo su brazo. Miró como un ratón apresado contra la pared a la mujer que descaradamente se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a coquetearle. Sus torpes tartamudeos en respuesta fueron la causa de las risas de varios de los hombres a su alrededor.

\- ¡El pueblerino es tímido, muñeca! ¡Se suave con él! -Gritó uno, antes de beber de un sorbo el resto de su cerveza.

\- Ah, y-yo lo siento, p-pero no estoy interesado -Trató de decirle con suavidad, pero la mujer prefirió ignorarlo y siguió acariciando su pecho. Martín buscó a Miguel, pero solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba boca abajo en la mesa, con ligeros ronquidos saliendo de sus labios y un vaso casi vació de pisco bien sujeto en su mano.

\- ¡Vamos chico, solo un besito! -Los hombres alrededor siguieron haciendo gestos, riéndose y cantando. Algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a molestarse cuando Martín seguía buscando excusas y no hacía lo que querían.

El rubio terminó cediendo, metido en un extraño trance con todo el ruido y el alcohol, y dejó que la mujer lo besara a la siguiente oportunidad en que ladeó su cara con una mano. Si bien la mujer claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y una parte de Martín disfrutó ese tipo de contacto después de tanto tiempo solo, lo que más quería era que se terminara de una vez.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a silbar y brindar otra vez, y la tensión que había estado escalando en la mesa se esfumó por arte de magia. La mujer pasó de besar sus labios a besar su cuello y tocar su pecho, y Martín se quedó quieto por un par de minutos más, hasta que sintió que quería meter la mano dentro de su pantalón. Entonces se levantó de un salto, depositando a la mujer sobre la mesa, y sujetando rápidamente los lacios brazos de Miguel para levantarlo. Se fue con la excusa de llevar a Miguel de regreso al barco antes de que se olvidaran de él en el bar y le robaran todo.

Tiró a su amigo sobre la hamaca de abajo como un saco de papas, y consiguió un balde de los de limpieza que puso a un lado del hombre para cuando despertara vomitando. Por su parte, no se creía capaz de subir a la hamaca de arriba así que se acostó en el piso contra la pared del cuarto. Se quedó allí el resto de la noche, hundiéndose en la culpa y vergüenza las primeras horas, preguntándose si esto era algo que debía decirle o no a Manuel, y cada vez que pensaba en Manuel esperando en el pueblo se sentía peor.

Al cabo de una semana su primera reacción, aquella de sentirse asqueado al recordar la situación comenzó a perder fuerza, aunque seguía sintiéndose horrible. Pero para la segunda y tercera vez que alguien se acercó a coquetearle, si bien nunca tan descaradamente como esa primera vez, se descubrió devolviendo algo de ese coqueteo, y dejando que él o ella acariciaran su brazo o rozaran su mejilla. Y es que extrañaba las caricias y cercanía de Manuel, pero también extrañaba las caricias y cercanía por sí mismas.

No estaba planeando tener un amor en cada puerto, porque aún extrañaba y quería a Manuel, pero comenzaba a entender por qué otras personas las tenían.

…

Siendo el festival del muelle y la implementación de la biblioteca un éxito, el pueblo comenzó a hacerse un poco más popular, y de pronto Manuel comenzaba a ver caras nuevas en algunas de sus caminatas.

\- La gente piensa que puede llegar con más comercio, ahora que el pueblo se escucha más interesante -Le comentaron su vecina y la señora de las verduras, cada una por su lado.

\- Están llegando nuevos ricos a la parte alta, escucharon buenas cosas del pueblo y quieren asegurarse un terreno antes de que se vuelva aún más popular -Le contaron sus conocidas adineradas, en uno de los días en que fue a ayudarlas con un nuevo cargamento de libros.

Con más gente, mucha de ella culta o al menos con algo de instrucción, la imprenta se encontraba a ratos con mucho más trabajo, y alguna de esa gente acababa preguntando por Manuel. Llegó un día uno de esos nuevos ricos que se iban instalando en el pueblo, un hombre joven que decía estar instalando una casita de playa para alejarse de vez en cuando de su madre y hermanos pequeños. A Manuel se le ocurrió comentarle que seguiría viviendo con su madre si pudiera, a lo cual el hombre estalló en risas.

Lo que el hombre quería era una impresión especial de unos poemas que alguien más había escrito, pero necesitaba a alguien que los ordenara bien y le armara el libro. No quiso dar más detalles, pero el asunto dejó intrigado a Manuel, y terminó aceptando. Su jefe, ya más acostumbrado a prestárselo a quien lo quisiera, lo dejó irse con el sujeto para que le mostrara los poemas que tenía guardados.

Eran muchos, y a medida que los revisaba comenzó a darse cuenta que la única historia que podía formar con todos ellos era sobre un romance que empezaba dulce, pero que se iba marchitando en el tiempo. Al hombre no le sorprendió cuando le contó su opinión.

\- Si eso hay que hacer…

Como parecía apegado a ellos no se le ocurrió llevárselos, en vez de eso quedaron de acuerdo que vendría a media tarde para comenzar a armar un tomo para impresión. Tomó la idea de sus cartas a Martín y comenzó a ordenar las frases que recordaba de algunos de los poemas de una forma no tan tradicional, dándoles curvas, o cambiando el tamaño de algunas palabras. Unos días después, cuando ya tenían el orden de los poemas casi listo, le mostró esos bocetos al hombre, y le gustaron, así que también se puso a trabajar en eso.

\- Lo que no sé, es si querrán hacer algo así en la imprenta -Tuvo que admitirle a su jefe temporal. Este solo se rio y le dijo que él se encargaría de persuadirlos si era necesario. 

Mientras traspasaba las frases, notó que solo había tres estilos distintos de manuscrita, y una se parecía a la forma de escribir de aquel hombre.

Esto de hablar por sí mismo, en vez de esperar a que Martín hiciera los debidos comentarios, le había creado un nuevo interés en meterse en los asuntos de la gente, o así se podría pensar, porque acabó preguntando en una de sus sesiones, si aquel grupo de poemas los había escrito él mismo para alguien en especial.

El hombre detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio, y se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando el papel donde estuvo escribiendo, pero, por fortuna, no se molestó con él y le respondió.

\- Así es… -Comenzó cauteloso- Cuando era más joven, y más ingenuo, tenía un pretendiente al que le mandaba cartas con poemas cada semana. Él se había ido de viaje, era de esos que siempre quisieron recorrer el mundo y tener aventuras -Se detuvo por otro rato, mirando hacia el montón de papeles donde estaban sus poemas- Como era de esperarse, encontró alguien más con quien compartirlas -Dijo con tristeza- Me envió todas las cartas que le escribí de regreso, junto con los poemas y una despedida.

A Manuel se le revolvió el estómago. Sentía una gran lástima por el amor fallido de aquel hombre, pero lo que más le incomodaba de la situación, era la forma en que avivaba los temores que tenía sobre su propia relación.

\- Los otros son de dos amigas a las que les ocurrió algo parecido -Le confesó con algo de risa en su voz, aunque no era una risa de las buenas- Ninguno ha podido dejar ir esos poemas, así que se nos ocurrió juntarlos en un libro que cada uno tendrá… bueno, nosotros y todos los que quieran.

Desvió la conversación comentándole que le había mostrado el trabajo que estaba haciendo con las páginas a algunas nuevas amigas que había hecho en el pueblo, y que quedaron muy interesadas en tener un ejemplar.

\- Con tanta demanda, tu jefe tendrá que ingeniarse cómo hacerlas realidad.

Manuel sonrió ante la idea, preguntándose si sus conocidas de la biblioteca querrían uno también. Pero antes de emocionarse más con eso, tuvo que preguntarle si no le incomodaba que otra gente leyera algo tan personal, a lo que le respondió que, “difícilmente sabrán que era su corazón el que se estaba partiendo en esos versos”.

Continuaron trabajando, pero el ánimo siguió algo decaído por el resto del día. Aunque mirando de soslayo de vez en cuando, Manuel comenzó a preguntarse si la melancolía se vería tan digna en él como lucía sobre aquel hombre.

…

Martín estuvo a punto de no responder una carta de Manuel por los inicios del séptimo mes de su viaje. Fue un descuido sin intención, la tripulación venía saliendo de una serie de enfrentamientos, si bien no tan letales, bastante agotadores. Arribaron con un buen botín a otra de sus paradas exóticas, en donde debieron darse un tiempo para reparar algunas partes de la cubierta, y bajar los niveles de tensión que se habían estado formando entre todos por estar encerrados tanto tiempo.

El lugar era lo que varias historias de aventuras habrían calificado como un paraíso. Contaba con una bella playa, clima perfecto y una gran vegetación. Y locales para divertirse en todos lados. Martín se llevó la mayor parte ayudando con las labores de reparación, y cuando acababa su turno se iba con Miguel para que le mostrara todas las bellezas del lugar.

Era la noche anterior a su partida cuando recordó que no tenía nada para enviarle a Manuel. Se fue a buscar cualquier trozo de papel que pudiera encontrar en la posada donde estaban y anotó un rápido mensaje para el joven, que dejó encargada con el dueño del lugar para que lo enviara al día siguiente. Se recriminó por varios días lo mal escrito que resultó y bajo en contenido, y se decidió a recompensárselo enviándole algún artilugio bonito con su próxima carta.

Lo malo de su plan, es que también se descuidó la siguiente vez, y acabó mandándole una simple pulsera de cuero que intercambió con una de las camareras en la taberna donde se encontró acordándose de la carta que aún no leía y que había dejado guardada en su camarote. En su nota aquella vez escribió algo como “espero que estés bien” y que “ahora tenes algo para combinar con el anillo” y los nombres de los dos siguientes puertos que tenían la intención de visitar.

Así comenzó un patrón que tardó en notar; cada vez que pisaban tierra Martín seguía yendo a recoger sus cartas a la oficina de correos o donde fuera que llegaran, pero después se dedicaba a relajarse o divertirse en lo que fuera que ofreciera el lugar. Compraba algún recuerdo para Manuel y lo mezclaba con una nota rápida, explicando cómo lo consiguió, qué podría hacer con él, deseando que estuviera bien y cuál era el siguiente puerto al que iba a ir a parar el barco. Después continuaba haciendo lo suyo.

Miguel observaba aquel cambio en silencio, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía caso meterse, y que esto había pasado cien veces y seguiría pasando siempre. Pero la parte que era fiel a su amigo sufría al ver cómo este estaba abandonando una relación y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

\- Espero que Manuel lo haya visto venir -Le dijo a su jarra de cerveza, de la que tomó un gran sorbo, e intentó olvidar el tema por el resto de la noche.

…

Las cartas de Martín le parecían impregnadas de una rara apatía. Venían llenas de regalos, pero la cantidad abundante de descripciones simples en oposición a la expresión de sentimientos más personales de las tres últimas cartas tenían en vela a Manuel, preguntándose una y otra vez si podría hacer algo, si estaba percibiendo cosas que no eran como creía, o si solo le quedaba esperar por el momento en que el amor de Martín por él terminara de ahogarse en el mar. 

Viéndose con más cercanos de los que jamás tuvo, y extrañamente desinhibido por sus altos niveles de desesperación, buscó la opinión de otra gente en sus asuntos. Le mostró una de las primeras cartas de Martín junto a la última que había recibido a su vecina la exbruja, a la señora de las verduras, y a una de las mujeres adineradas que seguidamente se pasaba por la imprenta a conversar con él. Las tres mujeres, más hábiles en estas cosas del amor y los cambios de corazón de los hombres, lo miraron con simpatía y compartieron su preocupación.

\- Si se arrepiente, él se lo pierde -Le dijo su vecina antes de invitarlo a tomar un poco de manzanilla.

\- Hay muchos peces en el mar, alguno bueno saldrá y querrá quedarse contigo -Lo consoló la señora de las verduras, antes de darle todo un racimo de plátanos gratis.

\- Si este sujeto te deja, te aseguro que puedo encontrarte otro prospecto mil veces mejor -Le prometió la mujer adinerada, para luego invitarlo a la próxima tertulia y hablarle del nuevo libro que estaba leyendo, que le prestaría una vez lo terminara.

Manuel podía ver que ya no estaba tan solo como cuando Martín recién se había marchado, pero a pesar del apoyo que encontró, en las noches seguía añorando un par de brazos en especial, y eran justo los brazos que al parecer nunca más volvería a sentir.

Lo más difícil fue ocultar su desazón al ir a dejar su nueva carta en la oficina de correos. Durante ese tiempo intercambiando correspondencia había conocido a todos lo que trabajaban allí, que en verdad no eran muchos ya que el pueblo seguía siendo algo pequeño, pero a quienes les terminó contando sobre el destinatario de todos sus mensajes. Si había gente que aún tenían esperanzas puestas en el triunfo de su relación, eran los del correo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué puerto estará nuestro querido Martín esta vez? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa la chica detrás del mesón, sacudiendo inmediatamente la fortaleza que Manuel había tratado de construir en el trayecto desde su casa hasta allí. Con voz ligeramente temblorosa le respondió, a lo que la mujer le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a Martín?

“Se está olvidando de mí”, estuvo en la punta de su lengua, pero se controló. Negó con la cabeza y le entregó el sobre sin decir nada.

\- No te preocupes, se la haremos llegar a tiempo para que no piense que lo olvidaste.

Y así fue cómo Manuel no pudo evitar hacer una escena en medio de la oficina de correos. Pero al menos todos prometieron mantenerla en secreto.

…

Martín no pudo hacerse el ciego, o estar en negación por demasiado tiempo más. Mientras más se acercaba la fecha límite que se había impuesto al principio del viaje, más comentarios y preguntas recibía de sus compañeros. Algunos no tenían real interés, pero en todo ese tiempo había hecho buenas migas con otras personas aparte de Miguel, así que recibía algunos comentarios en contra de su partida.

\- Si ya estuvieron sin ti un año, pueden estar sin ti un poco más -Le dijo uno una noche que bebían los que no tenían turno en la cubierta, durante un pequeño lapsus sentimental.

Martín se encontraba sin nada que responder, su cabeza en blanco repentinamente, así que a la mayoría solo le decía, “Ya veremos”. Era cierto que no faltaba más de un mes para que se cumpliera la fecha en que prometió volver, y se encontraba en una encrucijada, porque, si bien aún se despertaba un amago de anhelo al pensar en el rostro de Manuel. Imaginarse tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente, aunque alegraba la parte de él que seguía extrañándolo, también le generaba algo de nervios. Pensar en contarle lo que realmente estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, que no era solo transportar mercancías de un lugar a otro, le ponía los pelos de punta al imaginar todas las malas reacciones que podría tener ante eso. No quería que alguien como Manuel, a quien a pesar de todo aún tenía en la más alta estima, lo juzgara por las cosas que decidió hacer.

Por último, aquel hueco que al inicio del viaje sentía tan presente, ahora era capaz de taparlo bajo la bebida, la adrenalina del viaje y el coqueteo de otras personas en cada puerto que visitaba. Más que nada no se sentía listo para despedirse de aquel estilo de vida, recorriendo un montón de lugares nuevos, y si bien no era tan fanático de la sangre y la violencia, ganar las batallas lo dejaba con una vigorizante sensación a pesar de los golpes.

Para cuando debería estar alistando sus cosas y viendo la manera de volver al pueblo, se dio cuenta de que pensaba más en todo lo que podría hacer en la siguiente parada del viaje, que en la supuesta vida que tendría con Manuel al volver, ensoñaciones que al principio había usado para calmar sus temores estando en altamar.

Entonces tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que ya no pensaba volver. Y que Manuel tuvo razón todo el tiempo al no querer dejarlo ir.

\- Bueno, siempre ha sido el más listo de los dos -Murmuró para sí mismo, con una mano sobre el papel donde debía comunicarle todo eso a Manuel.

El montón de cartas y el libro con el que había subido al barco esperaban a un costado, para ser enviadas junto a sus disculpas y despedida.


	2. Pero me acuerdo de ti, y se borra mi sonrisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de su separación, Martín se está arrepintiendo y Manuel sigue ayudando a su comunidad.
> 
> ...  
Segunda Parte! al final no van a ser dos capitulos porque, como todo, se me alargó.

La gente que sabía la historia de su amor perdido, decía que Manuel llevó la desilusión amorosa con gracia y dignidad. Por eso Manuel supo que su técnica de llorar contra la almohada en su habitación dio buenos resultados.

Supo que el golpe sería duro en cuanto vio aquel grueso paquete esperando por él en la oficina de correos. Sus conocidos quisieron ser positivos por él, y pensar que la magnitud debía significar algo bueno, pero Manuel, que en realidad llevaba preparándose para algo así desde que despidió a Martín en el muelle, supo en cuanto sostuvo el envío que eran sus cartas las que venían envueltas allí.

Les agradeció a los chicos con la voz un tanto quebrada y agua en los ojos, pero caminó fuera del lugar sin crear ningún escándalo. Pensó en hacer algo dramático, como ir a la zona alta de la playa, donde el muelle se alzaba y formaba una considerable colina que luego caía al mar, dejaría que el fuerte viento que se formaba allí se llevara las cartas y sus lágrimas, y tal vez al terminar de leer la despedida de Martín se arrojaría al roquerío o algo similar.

Tuvo que reír al imaginarse toda esa situación.

No, no hizo nada como eso. Solo tomó su paquete y caminó a paso rápido hasta su casa para encerrarse y esconder su desgracia de los demás.

Pero como le comentó su vecina un día, en uno de esos momentos que se hicieron comunes por un par de semanas luego del **suceso**, en que estaban tan embrutecidos con manzanilla, laurel y otras plantas raras que sacó de la alacena.

\- … y mi hermana siempre decía que, “cuando dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana”, por lo que creo que tienes que buscar esa ventana y distraerte en otras cosas, no sé, ¿Escribir un libro o algo así?

No escribió ningún libro, ya había ayudado a imprimir uno de gran éxito y estaba feliz con eso, pero su “ventana” llegó en la forma de una nueva administración.

Sus amigas con dinero le contaron antes de que sucediera todo. Ya que el pueblo había crecido tanto en el último año, alguien decidió que debía tener su propio cuerpo administrativo, así que desde la capital de la región les asignaron un alcalde entre los hombres cultos del lugar.

\- En verdad es familiar de uno de los gobernadores, y no es más astuto que ninguno de nosotros, pero podría ser peor.

El desinterés general por esos asuntos le permitió al nuevo alcalde asumir su puesto sin muchos problemas. Manuel pensó que su conocimiento del tema llegaría hasta ahí hasta que alguien de la alcaldía viniera a pedirles imprimir algún boletín, pero sus amigas adineradas tenían otra idea.

Llegó un día la señora Dolores, con un aire frenético, pero un rostro cubierto de entusiasmo.

\- ¡Te he conseguido un trabajo, querido niño!

Manuel solo reaccionó a contestar que ya tenía un trabajo, agitando sus manos llenas de tinta sobre los tipos móviles que se hallaba ordenando.

\- ¡Ay, Manuel! ¡Otro trabajo! ¡En la alcaldía!

Así como lo expresó de primeras, a Manuel le dio un pequeño ataque de nervios al imaginarse tomando la responsabilidad de un departamento entero. La señora Dolores pronto lo calmó diciéndole que, lamentablemente, no era algo tan prestigioso. Aún.

\- Ayudaras a uno de los nuevos concejales, el pobre hombre ya está enfermo y decrépito, pero es un gran amigo del alcalde y este poco más lo obligó a aceptar el puesto. Mi amada Felicia, que estaba allí, dice que su expresión exacta fue, “Rafael, si me quieren torturar con este puesto, tú también lo sufrirás”, creo que te deja mucho en qué pensar…

Sí, y no parecía nada bueno para él meterse en ese lío, pero agradeció la consideración de su amiga y anotó los datos que iba a necesitar para ir a visitar a su, tal vez, próximo jefe.

Estando ya en su cama y mirando el techo, le habría gustado tener a Martín al lado para conversar sobre esta oferta de trabajo. Pero solo le quedó tratar de imaginarse qué le diría.

\- Seguro lo harás bien, eres un chico listo -Concluyó que estaría cerca a lo que el joven le habría dicho un año atrás.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, y decidió que, aunque fuera para darle orgullo al recuerdo de su novio, iría a hablar con el caballero.

…

Martín extrañaba el libro de Manuel.

No era como si lo hubiera abierto mucho antes de devolvérselo con todas las cartas, pero extrañaba su peso y cómo se lucía junto al resto de sus cosas.

Si era sincero también extrañaba las cartas de Manuel. Había días en que le habría gustado conservar, aunque sea una, para repasar las palabras y sentir el aprecio y cariño que le transmitían, pero eso no habría sido muy honorable de su parte. No es que abandonar a Manuel haya sido muy honorable de partida, pero, aun así.

Se pasó el primer mes arrepintiéndose de todo, y pensando en miles de escenarios en los que actuó de manera distinta y regresó como había dicho que lo haría. Pero no eran más que ensoñaciones.

El segundo mes fue un poco más fácil dejar ir todas sus ideas de lo que habría sido, y comenzar a aceptar la decisión que había tomado como algo definitivo y permanente. Una vez hecho eso, sus días se tornaron más fáciles, no así sus noches. Sus noches seguían restregándole en la cara lo que pudo ser.

Miguel sostenía que era el arrepentimiento puro que de alguna forma estaba reprimiendo.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres regresar? Tal vez aún estás a tiempo de que Manuel te perdone… -Le sugirió un día en que estaban limpiando la cubierta y no habían oídos puestos sobre ellos.

Martín quedó helado al pensarlo, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y siguió puliendo.

\- No, seguro me lanza de vuelta al mar él mismo -Acabó diciendo, casi seguro de que sus palabras eran la verdad- Manuel seguirá con su vida, y yo ya lo hice sufrir bastante.

Miguel observó al rubio con lástima, y algo de enfado, pero más que nada lástima, así que no siguió hablando del tema y continuó trapeando.

Durante la noche, los escenarios en que Manuel lo recibía de vuelta al volver continuaron repitiéndose, pero se convertían en mentiras al despertar.

…

Manuel diría que aún no llegaba a apreciar su nuevo trabajo, pues todo era muy estresante todavía por la inexperiencia de la mayoría de los participantes, las labores de cada parte no estaban tan claras como se quisiera, y había una increíble cantidad de documentos y registros llegando desde todas partes para analizar. Además, faltaba una más sorprendente cantidad de información que se debía registrar y documentar del pueblo, como la cantidad exacta de residentes, los recursos, los comercios, entradas, salidas y otras varias cosas que al joven le generaban dolor de cabeza el solo pensar en ellas.

Lo que Manuel sí apreciaba enormemente era a su nuevo jefe. El caballero Rafael Burgos era un hombre mayor de menudo aspecto y una frágil salud, pero con una refrescante personalidad. Se quejaba casi tanto como él y gustaba de bromear a costa de sus conocidos, tras sus espaldas y frente a sus caras en igual medida. Al que más disfrutaba fastidiar era a su amigo el alcalde.

\- Yo podría estar pasando mis últimos días recluido en mi agradable mansión, con la barriga al sol, haciendo lo que me viniera en gana, ¡Pero en cambio estoy aquí! ¡Sepultado en papeles y burocracia! Todo porque el astuto de mi amigo quiso pecar de ambicioso. Manuel, mi muchacho, marca mis palabras, si este pueblo no se va a pique, será de pura suerte y buena improvisación de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Nuestra, señor?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué sabe el hombre de administración territorial? ¡Nada! Eso sabe, es cosa de que vayas a dar un vistazo por sus terrenos, un total desastre. No, estos primeros meses, seremos tú y yo contra la estupidez. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no quemen el lugar. Ahora busca mis lentes, ¡No leo una mierda de esto!

Manuel apretó los labios para no reírse de cómo el caballero alejaba y acercaba los reportes en su escritorio. Rápidamente le llevó sus lentes de lectura, oyendo cada instante de sus coloridas quejas hacia su amigo, los burócratas y la vejez. Sobre todo, la vejez. 

Contaban con tan parecida percepción de las cosas, que Manuel no tardó mucho en darle su lealtad. Esta se manifestaba en seguirle el juego cuando fingía una descompensación en mitad de una reunión para escapar de ella, y en cuidar de él cuando estas eran verdaderas. Se encontraban en medio de una de las segundas ocasiones, cuando el caballero comenzó a hablarle de su hijo. Al parecer, el joven Burgos había sido un excelente y muy prometedor muchacho antes de perderse trágicamente en el mar.

\- Mi salud ya estaba decayendo antes de que mi muchacho se fuera, fue por lo mismo que lo envié a visitar las tierras exóticas y llenas de bichos con los que estaba tan obsesionado, debía disfrutar un poco antes de amarrarse al lecho de un viejo enfermo…

Frente a su repentino silencio, Manuel levantó su mirada de las hierbas para el ungüento contra la congestión que su vecina le enseñó a preparar, y se encontró con Don Rafael con los ojos un tanto brillosos, mirando a través de la ventana a un lado de su cama, directo al mar que podían apreciar a la distancia.

\- No se suponía que aquel viaje se lo llevara antes que a mí… -La culpa desbordaba sus palabras y le comprimía el pecho, tanto que lo envió a una nueva crisis de tos. Manuel estuvo a su lado al segundo después, frotando su espalda y entregándole un vaso de té de menta en cuanto se calmó. Terminó rápidamente su preparación para esparcirla sobre el pecho del caballero, esperando que hiciera las maravillas que su vecina le había prometido.

\- Incluso me recuerdas un poco a él, los dos tendrían la misma edad, y comparten el mismo buen corazón -Don Rafael respiró hondo, relajándose gracias a las hierbas en su pecho- Aunque solo eso, y en parte es un alivio, mi niño era demasiado ingenuo a ratos, es interesante encontrar un zorro astuto tan joven.

Manuel fue hacia el estante con libros en una esquina del cuarto para que el caballero no viera su sonrojo y sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Es una pena que no hayas llegado a nosotros un año atrás, se habría enamorado de ti y te habrías quedado con su dinero sin problemas.

Manuel estalló en un ataque de risa que acabó contagiando a su jefe. Por suerte su propia diversión y dolor de estómago evitó que Don Rafael notara que sus carcajadas no eran del todo por diversión, y que las lágrimas que derramó tampoco eran tan alegres.

Otro amor perdido en el mar. Aunque se preguntaba cual de los dos escenarios sería el más doloroso. Tal vez no sufriría tanto si su relación se hubiera terminado porque su pareja no podía seguir amándolo estando muerto, en vez de haber decidido seguir viviendo lejos de él.

Cuando Don Rafael pudo quedarse dormido finalmente, Manuel se encontró con unas inmensas ganas de escribir sus cuestionamientos, así que, en vez de dirigirse al cuarto de huéspedes del que poco a poco iba adueñándose, se dirigió al cuarto donde instalaron su pequeña oficina. Apartó algo de papel y preparó un poco de tinta, y comenzó a llenar la hoja con sus palabras llenas de dolor, ira y cuestionamientos incisivos para cierto rubio que había tenido guardadas muy dentro hasta entonces. Escribió por una hora completa, y cuando se vio rodeado de papeles y una vela a mitad de acabarse se percató que su pecho se sentía más ligero y su mente mucho más calmada.

Mucho de lo que escribió apenas sonaba coherente cuando reviso su trabajo después de acabar, había varios párrafos completamente tachados y llenos de manchas, pero no dejaban de entregarle una grata satisfacción. Al acabar de repasar todo, consiguió un poco más de papel y, con sus ideas mejor ordenadas, escribió una carta hablándole al rubio.

Cuando los chicos del correo lo vieron llegar con una nueva carta no sabían si sentirse felices o angustiados, pero aceptaron el correo y con suavidad le preguntaron a qué puerto quería que la enviaran.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, pero dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me da igual.

…

Miguel estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. Parecía un animal enjaulado, mirando hacia el horizonte azul con una desesperación que nunca antes le había visto. Martín comenzó a ansiar su llegada a puerto tanto como su amigo parecía quererlo, solo para que dejara de mirar las paredes del barco como si estuviera dispuesto a atravesarlas y lanzarse al mar. Pero quedó aún más confundido cuando al arribar a su próximo destino, la energía errática del moreno solo aumentó.

\- ¿Qué tenés? Decime ya, no puedo seguir soportándote más así, ¿Qué te pasa?

Miguel se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que le hablaba, y terminó un tanto tenso al oír de nuevo las preguntas del rubio.

\- ¿Tú de qué hablas? A mi no me pasa nada, eres tú quien ha estado raro desde que saboteaste tu relación con Manuel, ¿No quieres que hablemos de _tus sentimientos_?

A Martín no le dio mucho gusto que sacara a flote el tema nuevamente, y le compartió un par de palabras no muy amistosas. Tiempo después, cuando su amigo hábilmente se escapó de su lado en cuanto comenzaron a desembarcar la mercancía en el puerto, se dio cuenta de que Miguel había conseguido cambiar el tema tan eficazmente que nunca tuvo que responderle. Fue a buscarlo de inmediato, por las tiendas de chucherías o donde los olores de la comida eran más fuertes, pero no consiguió dar con él hasta bien entrada la tarde, y ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito.

Sus compañeros lo llevaron a una de las tantas posadas de aquel puerto, donde ya habían pasado un par de veces en sus otros viajes. La comida no era nada del otro mundo, pero al menos el licor era decente, decían, y el precio era el adecuado para guardarse un par de monedas extras. A Martín eso ya no le importaba tanto, siendo que sus planes en tierra habían sido borrados por su propia mano. Pero agradecía el licor, para aguar un poco esos deprimentes pensamientos, que Miguel no estaba errado en señalar que existieran.

Fue al acercarse a los barriles de ron que notó a Miguel, dispuesto sugerentemente sobre el mesón donde preparaban la comida, hablando muy entusiasmado con otro hombre. No lo estaba convenciendo para que le diera la parte buena del asado, porque allí toda la comida estaba por debajo de la preferencia de Miguel. Por eso le sorprendía mucho encontrárselo allí, de todos los lugares.

Curioso, pensó en acercarse, pero observándolos un poco más noto que su amigo parecía muy, muy interesado, todo su cuerpo lo decía, y el otro tipo parecía corresponderle el interés. Era una imagen peculiar, porque Miguel coqueteaba y miraba bastante, pero nunca parecía tan enfocado como ahora, toda su atención estaba sobre ese hombre.

Tenía que averiguar más y como suponía, por su comportamiento reciente, que su amigo no iba a cooperar con la información que deseaba, se dispuso a chismear.

\- Ni idea quien es, pero se nota que quiere meterse en sus pantalones -Le comentaron sus compañeros, siendo tan inútiles como siempre, pero sirvió para que otras personas de la posada lo escucharan, y con gusto le hablaron un rato.

\- Hace un año lo encontraron…

\- Más bien creo que fueron dos años…

\- … hace casi dos años lo encontraron, medio muerto en la playa.

\- Un naufragio, trágica noticia, no sobrevivió nadie…

\- Estaban arreglando dónde enterrarlo cuando despertó…

\- Ya estaba despierto, oh bueno, agonizante, pero todos decían que moriría.

\- Pera ya está bien.

\- Si no contamos lo de su cabeza…

\- Oh sí, quedó mal de la cabeza el pobre chico… -Martín iba a correr donde Miguel a alejarlo del loquito, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, su nueva compañía siguió hablando- Pero solo su memoria quedó mal eso sí.

\- El pobre no podía recordar ni su nombre.

\- Pero ahora está mejor.

\- Claro que no se acuerda de muchas cosas, pero a Roberta le dio pena y ya tiene trabajo en la posada.

\- Yo digo que fue un noble, pero su familia debió ahogarse en el mal.

\- De cierta forma, es bueno que no lo recuerde.

\- Pobrecito.

Martín estaba intrigado; un naufragio, un único sobreviviente sin memoria, qué tragedia, qué drama. A Manuel le encantaría.

Antes de que pudiera deprimirse nuevamente por pensar en el chico, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y la voz de Miguel a su espalda que lo hizo saltar. Se volteo con un rostro algo culpable, y sintió a las personas sentadas a su lado cerrar la boca y alejarse de inmediato.

Miguel tenía una media sonrisa en la boca, y sus ojos le decían que sabía exactamente lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo.

\- Ya que terminaste de cotillear con tus nuevos amigos, quería presentarte a alguien.

Solo entonces el rubio notó que Miguel no había ido solo a su encuentro, y el hombre del que se pasó media tarde hablando estaba a un lado de su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Hola! -Martín sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza, pero se acomodó en el asiento y le extendió la mano al muchacho- Soy Martín, el mejor amigo de Miguel.

El joven aceptó su apretón de manos, y su sonrisa se tornó más relajada.

\- Un gusto, soy Francisco.

…

Alguien más supersticioso, como su vecina, podría echarle la culpa a Manuel de arruinar la buena racha del pueblo con su inofensivo comentario ante los festejos de todos sobre el aumento del comercio en el puerto y la continua llegada de más pobladores.

Don Rafael vio al instante su mueca pensativa en medio de la reunión en la alcaldía.

\- Esa cara la conozco, pero por una vez no la entiendo, si solo son buenas y más buenas noticias las que estamos discutiendo.

Manuel sacudió la cabeza, e intentó quitar la “cara” que había preocupado a su jefe, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta cuál de todas era.

\- Solo me preocupa tanta gente junta, se nos podría salir de las manos pronto.

Y mientras él se refería más que nada a la cantidad de nuevas carretas que iban a estar acaparando el centro del pueblo, debieron esperar que la mayor cantidad de gente afectaría de otras maneras. Por su descuido, no se dieron cuenta cuando entró al pueblo la enfermedad que se extendía en ciudades más grandes. Tal vez la trajeron los barcos mercantes que se aparecían en mayor cantidad y desde más lejos, o tal vez entró por tierra junto a alguno de los nuevos vecinos. Como fuera, estaba causando estragos, ya que no había doctores suficientes en el pueblo, y aunque sus amigas adineradas se las arreglaron para adecuar la nueva escuelita para atender a los enfermos con menos dinero, también servía como foco de contagio para los descuidados que se acercaban a mirar.

Manuel tuvo una larga discusión con Don Rafael quien, al enterarse de sus intenciones de ir a ayudarlas, trató de prohibírselo.

\- ¡Ya perdí un hijo! ¡No voy a perder a otro!

Aunque sus palabras lo emocionaron bastante, tuvo que negarse a seguir sus órdenes, siendo que ya había dado su palabra de ir a apoyar a las colapsadas mujeres. Además, había logrado convencer a su vecina de que fuera a la improvisada enfermería a ayudar en la preparación de los ungüentos, pero esta había sido muy clara que sin él acompañándola no entraba a ninguna parte. Luego de oír sus argumentos, Don Rafael le dio la razón, pero quiso ir con él, otra cosa que no podía permitir, teniendo en cuenta su frágil salud.

\- Me he alimentado bien, y tanto ir y venir llevando papeles y las medicinas le ha hecho bien a mi resistencia, estaré bien.

Dejó a los sirvientes con claras órdenes de no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo, y con las indicaciones que sus amigas le habían compartido de cubrirse la nariz y boca y cerrar todas las ventanas que tenían dirección al centro del pueblo.

En la escuelita las cosas no se veían bien cuando llegó con su vecina, a sus amigas se habían sumado algunas mujeres del pueblo que aún se mantenían saludables y con ganas de ayudar. Los hombres que decidieron sumarse se encargaban de las tareas pesadas, como acarrear los baldes de agua desde el pozo principal a la escuela, cargar a los enfermos que lo necesitaran y otras cosas por el estilo. Manuel no fue con ellos solo porque prefirió quedarse cerca de sus amigas.

\- Eres un tonto por quedarte aquí adentro, pero vaya que me alegra que estés aquí -Le comentó la Señora Felicia, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero pronto tuvo que ir a ayudar a su esposa Dolores con uno de los pacientes que comenzaba a ahogarse.

\- ¡Trae esos paños! ¡Y toma un poco del agua caliente en el fogón!

Manuel apretó un poco más el pañuelo que tenía cubriendo la parte inferior de su cara, y fue corriendo a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la situación solo parecía empeorar, con los hombres llegando con noticias de más enfermos en el pueblo a cada hora.

\- Este lugar ya está colmado -Le comentó su vecina, cuando se encontraron atendiendo a la misma mujer, ayudándola a botar la sustancia viscosa que salía de sus pulmones en un barril- Sería el momento de llevar a los otros a un nuevo lugar.

\- El único lugar cercano disponible es la biblioteca, pero las señoras quieren evitar tener que quemar los libros cuando esto se acabe.

\- ¡No hablo de aquí cerca! -Exclamó su vecina, tornándose algo tensa cuando la mujer comenzó a carraspear de una manera horrible. Pronto comenzó a colapsar, y necesitaron voltear toda su atención en ella cuando empezó a temblar con todo su cuerpo y perdió la capacidad de sostenerse a sí misma.

Fue un tiempo después cuando pudieron volver a hablar, luego de entregar el cuerpo de la mujer a uno de los hombres que estaba ayudando para que la llevara junto a los otros muertos.

\- Hay otras cinco familias que quieren traer a su gente aquí, no saben cómo atenderlos en sus casas -Les comunicó uno de los jóvenes que estaba ayudando a través de la puerta.

\- Ya no hay espacio, y apenas sabemos cómo atenderlos aquí -Le respondió Manuel, cuando notó que ninguna de sus amigas sabía cómo contestar a eso.

\- Seguir trayendo a los enfermos al centro del pueblo solo va a seguir extendiendo la enfermedad -Declaró su vecina con un rostro bastante enfadado, o al menos eso le pareció por lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cara debajo del pañuelo.

\- Sería lo mejor, pero no hay lugar dónde hacerlo por las afueras.

Ninguna tenía espacio disponible en sus terrenos, y no querían arriesgar a sus familias y personal entregando sus propias casas.

Y al igual que un ángel, apareció otro de sus amigos como un milagro. Su amigo y socio en el trabajo del libro de poemas llegó un tiempo después a golpear las puertas de la escuela.

En verdad, se encontró con los otros hombres que servían de guardias alrededor del edificio, tanto para impedir que la gente curiosa se siguiera acercando como para contener a los familiares desesperados apostados en las afueras. Luego de hablar apresuradamente con uno de ellos, se le permitió entrar cuando se hubo cubierto la boca y nariz con el mismo pañuelo que traía alrededor del cuello. También se le señaló que no tocara a nadie, pero esa precaución se esfumó de su cabeza en cuanto divisó a Manuel.

\- ¡Manu! ¡Hombre, sabía que estarías metido aquí! -Gritó antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y una palmada en la espalda. Manuel decidió ignorar la aparente realidad de que se había vuelto predecible, y guio la conversación a temas más importantes.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -Le parecía fascinante cómo todos sus buenos amigos comenzaban a concentrarse en aquel lugar, después de todo, la señora de las verduras había estado trayendo comida para la gente en la escuela con otro grupo de personas durante todos esos días. Aunque concluyó que se debía al hecho de que se había rodeado de buenas personas.

\- Mi ama de llaves me ha estado llevando noticias de su buen trabajo, pero que el lugar se estaba tornando estrecho -El hombre paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, formando una mueca con su boca, que Manuel no pudo ver por el pañuelo cubriendo su cara- Y estando aquí, lo veo claramente.

Obviamente, no había ido solo a saludar, así que pronto le contó a Manuel y a sus amigas que tenía un espacio donde llevar a los nuevos y antiguos enfermos.

\- Iba a regalarle una casa de verano a mi madre y hermanos separada de la mía, metida en los cerros porque no le gusta estar a orillas del mar. Aún no está terminada, pero el edificio principal ya es firme, y lo suficientemente alejado para no contagiar a los vecinos.

\- ¡Perfecto! -Gritó su vecina.

Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles después de eso aún con su generosa oferta, necesitaron convencer a muchos vecinos de aportar sus carretas y carruajes para trasladar a los enfermos, y los hombres tuvieron que organizar varios turnos para llevar los implementos, y seguir llevando el agua suficiente desde los pozos cercanos y el río. Pero luego de tres días, el nuevo lugar estaba habilitado con literas y todas las mesas de madera que pudieron conseguir, más voluntarias y nuevos voluntarios encargándose de los pacientes, y el apoyo de los pocos doctores presentes en el pueblo, a los que el alcalde terminó ordenándoles ayudar, luego de que una de sus amigas, junto a Don Rafael, fueran a jalarlo de las orejas.

Fueron aún más duras luego de que una de sus amigas adineras también resultara contagiada.

\- ¡Le dije que se estaba viendo muy pálida! ¡La tonta no quiso escucharme! -Lloraba doña Dolores mientras Manuel la ayudaba a limpiar con paños a un chico de unos catorce años.

\- Entonces hay que tomarnos tiempo para descansar, o nosotros terminaremos igual -Manuel sabía que no estaba comiendo tan bien como debería, pero no lo había considerado importante hasta que se enteraron de la condición de doña Marta.

\- Será mejor que lo hablemos con todas, necesitamos turnos como los hombres -Añadió doña Cecilia cuando platicaron de eso de pasada al toparse caminando de un pasillo a otro. Gracias al mayor espacio fueron capaces de separar a los enfermos por nivel de cuidados y gravedad, pero ahora debían moverse de un lado a otro buscándose entre sí si no estaban en el mismo sector.

\- Tal vez eso ayude a recuperar voluntarias, muchas se asustaron luego de saber lo de doña Marta -Su vecina molía hierbas rápidamente en un mortero cuando le hizo notar aquello. En ese momento Manuel comprendió porqué le estuvo faltando tanta gente todo el día.

\- Iré a hablar con las personas en la plaza, hay muchas familias que tienen a sus enfermos aquí, y podrían estar ayudando allí dentro -La señora de las verduras puso una mano en su hombro para animarlo, y le separó un plátano antes de entregar el resto de la comida que traía en su carreta.

\- Pero solo los que estén saludables, no servirá de nada que solo vengan a enfermarse -Le indicó doña Felicia, recibiendo el resto de las verduras.

La gente siguió enfermándose, pero en una menor cantidad, por lo que sirvió salir del centro del pueblo, y lograron descubrir cómo combatir en cierto grado la enfermedad, sacando a mucha gente de peligro, pero no fue suficiente para doña Marta y los enfermos más graves. Manuel y sus amigas no tuvieron tiempo para llorar su partida apropiadamente, pero una vez la enfermedad comenzó a menguar y los pacientes que quedaban iban directo a una total recuperación, pudieron hacer algo digno de su compañera.

El alcalde dio un discurso en la plaza central cuando la crisis se dio por acabada, dando su pésame correspondiente, y alabando el compromiso y compasión de toda la gente que ayudó en el improvisado hospital, y también habló cuando se instaló la placa conmemorativa frente a la biblioteca en honor a doña Marta.

Manuel quemó la ropa que había estado usando al atender a los enfermos en cuanto las cosas se calmaron, y esperó unos días antes de volver a la casa de Don Rafael por miedo a contagiarle algo al hombre cuando lo peor recién había acabado.

Aprovechó esos días solo en su casa para derrumbarse un poco, y llorar todo lo que no pudo llorar mientras veía a la gente sufrir y morir bajo su cuidado. Lloró bastante por doña Marta y sus amigas, lloró en agradecimiento por su amigo de los poemas, la señora de las verduras y su vecina. Y lloró su buen tanto solo porque Martín seguía sin estar allí.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! -Gritó desde el suelo, en medio de su habitación y con las manos en su cabeza- ¡Estúpido mentiroso! ¡Cobarde mal nacido!

Le escribió una carta cuando estuvo más calmado, pero no tanto. Esperaba que esa fuera una carta que nunca recibiera, porque anotó algunas cosas que jamás le desearía de verdad a pesar de estar tan dolido con él.

\- Una parte de mí agradece que no estuvieras aquí -Confesó la noche siguiente al haber enviado la carta, moviendo entre sus dedos el anillo de hueso que tanta alegría le trajo en su momento- Si te hubiera pasado algo me habría muerto contigo -Susurró encima del objeto, el cual escondió inmediatamente como un niño culpable cuando Don Rafael fue a verlo a su habitación para hablar.

Al menos aún quedaba un hombre en su vida preocupado por su bienestar emocional.


End file.
